sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Radical Highway
Radical Highway – czwarty poziom Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Shadow the Hedgehog. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Flame Ring. Remake tego poziomu pojawił się w grze Sonic Generations. Opis Radical Highway jest poziomem zlokalizowanym w Central City. Obejmuje autostrady rozciągające się nad miastem. W tle unoszą się pomarańczowe sterowce reklamujące buty Soap, albo pierścienie. Na początku poziomu gracz będzie zjeżdżać po szynie mostu linowego. Następnie będzie musiał odbić się od szerokiego springa na położoną wyżej autostradę. Pojawiają się tu bramki, przez które należy przejść. Droga schodzi tutaj ostro w dół i rozgałęzia się w końcu na dwie pętle z panelami przyspieszającymi. Po tym gracz trafi do zakręcającego w lewo tunelu, u wylotu którego panele przyspieszające odbiją go nad przepaścią do przeciwległej platformy. Pojawia się tu stos drewnianych skrzyń, które można zniszczyć, albo wykorzystać do wspięcia się na górę. Oprócz tego gracz może podciągnąć się na górę na krążku linowym, albo przy użyciu drążka gimnastycznego. Jeśli gracz skorzysta z tego drugiego, wyląduje na położone wyżej barierce, która zachowuje się jak szyna. Na tej samej platformie pojawia się szeroki spring, który wybije gracza na wyżej położoną drogę. Samoloty Blue Eagle zrzucają tutaj swoje bomby, przez co należy uważać. Główna trasa wiedzie w prawo. Gracz może wspiąć się na wyżej położoną platformę wykorzystując drewniane skrzynie i Mono Beetle, albo krążek linowy. Pojawia się tu rakieta, która zabierze gracza nad przepaścią do kolejnej autostrady. Jeśli gracz posiada już ulepszenie Air Shoes, może skręcić w lewo i przeturlać się pod walcem. Następnie powinien wykonać Light Speed Dash na trasie z pierścieni, aby dostać się do położonej naprzeciwko platformy z szerokim springiem. Gracz dostanie się na mały wycinek drogi, gdzie znajduje się ulepszenie Flame Ring. Dzięki niemu gracz będzie mógł niszczyć żelazne skrzynie, które pojawiają się nieco wyżej na tej drodze. Jedna z nich ukrywa przycisk, którego włączenie wysunie rakietę, która pozwoli graczowi powrócić na główną trasę. W następnej sekcji gracz musi przetoczyć się pod walcem. Następnie będzie biec po biegnącej w dół autostradzie. Po przebiegnięciu przez pętle gracz będzie przez chwilę biegł po pionowe rusztowanie drogi, a następnie trafi do dużej wieży. Gracz będzie się odbijał od położonych na jej ścianach springów. Po wyskoczeniu z wieży gracz trafi na szeroki spring i powróci na autostradę. Droga pnie się w górę i zakręca w lewo. Rozstawionych jest tu kilka drewnianych i niezniszczalnych skrzyń. Po wejściu na górę gracz będzie musiał przetoczyć się pod walcem. W sekcji za walcem pojawiają się pnące w górę platformy. Gracz może jednak nad nimi przeskoczyć wykorzystując przeciwników. Po drugiej stronie autostrada zakręca w lewo i opada w dół. Jeden z jej fragmentów zapadnie się na dolne piętro, w wyniku bombardowań samolotów. Idąc dalej gracz będzie mógł wyskoczyć z rampy do trików i wskoczyć na drążek gimnastyczny, a z niego odbić się na wyższe piętro. Alternatywą jest skorzystanie ze springów, które mogą odbić gracza do góry albo na drążek. Inną metodą wejścia na górę jest wspięcie się po ruchomych, cylindrycznych platformach, które unoszą się w górę i w dół. W kolejnej sekcji gracz może wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej wykorzystując spring i krążek linowy. Jeśli posiada już ulepszenie Flame Ring, może zniszczyć żelazną skrzynię po prawej stronie i ujawnić spring, który wybije go wyżej. W następnej sekcji pojawia się druga rakieta, która zabierze gracza nad przepaścią. Gracz będzie następnie spadać na położoną niżej autostradę, którą bombardują samoloty. Po przebiegnięciu przez bramki, gracz będzie znów biec w dół autostrady. Pojawia się tutaj wiele pętli. Trasa wpada na niedokończony most linowy, przez który nie przebiega żadna droga. Znajduje się jedynie przepaść. Sekcję tę można ukończyć na kilka sposobów. Gracz może wyskoczyć z rampy do trików, aby zdobyć dodatkowe punkty oraz wpaść na spring, który wybije go na długą platformę unoszącą się nad mostem. Na końcu tej platformy gracz może wskoczyć na drążek gimnastyczny, z którego wybije się na ruchome cylindryczne platformy. Po przejściu przez nie gracz powinien przeskoczyć po przeciwnikach na platformę z szerokim springiem, która wybije go na szczyt ostatniej wieży mostu. Stąd gracz może zjechać w dół po dowolnej z lin mostu. Most można także pokonać wyskakując z głównej drogi na dowolną z jego lin. Następnie gracz może zjeżdżać po linach i co jakiś czas zatrzymywać się na wieżach mostu. Jeśli graczowi nie uda się dostać do żadnej z tych lokacji, będzie mógł przekroczyć przez dziurawy most. Co prawda nie pojawia się tutaj żadne podłoże, ale gracz unoszony jest przez wiatry. Podczas bycia unoszonym należy omijać przeciwników na drodze. W połowie drogi gracz będzie musiał przetoczyć się przez dwa walce. Na końcu mostu pojawia się już podłoże, oraz małe wzniesienie. Stąd gracz może dostać się do kolejnej sekcji. Należy przeskoczyć nad przepaścią, a następnie wybrać jedną z dwóch dróg. Droga po lewej położona jest wyżej i aby się na nią dostać należy wspiąć się po drewnianych skrzyniach. Następnie gracz będzie musiał przetoczyć się pod walcem. Na drodze tej pojawiają się liczne panele przyspieszające. Alternatywna trasa znajduje się po prawej stronie. Gracz musi z odpowiedniej wysokości przeskoczyć nad barierkami. Obie trasy zbiegają się w tunelu, w którym rozstawionych jest kilka barierek. Znajduje się tu również rampa do trików, oraz walec pod którym należy się przetoczyć. Po pokonaniu tej sekcji gracz znów będzie biec po skierowanej w dół autostradzie, do dużej pętli. Powraca tutaj także pionowe rusztowanie. Na końcu gracz zostanie wybity przez spring i złapie się drążka gimnastycznego, dzięki któremu będzie mógł przeskoczyć do następnej sekcji. Jeśli mu się jednak nie uda, będzie trzeba skorzystać z cylindrycznych platform. W kolejnej sekcji znajduje się drążek gimnastyczny, którym można odbić się wyżej. Jeśli to się nie uda, należy dobiec do położonego dalej springa. W tym miejscu droga zbiega w dół i w pewnym momencie zakręca bardzo ostro w lewo, a także nie posiada barierki po tej stronie. Następnie rozgałęzia się na dwie pętle. Po przebiegnięciu przez nie gracz będzie musiał przebiec po podobnej, ale zakręcającej w prawo trasie. Droga przekształca się na końcu w korkociąg i wyrzuca gracza do ostatniego tunelu, w którym położony jest pierścień mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest przełamanie się przez wojskową blokadę. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Ulepszenie Air Shoes może znacznie przyspieszyć ukończenie tej misji, ponieważ gracz będzie mógł wykorzystywać Light Speed Dash na trasach z pierścieni. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Gracz będzie potrzebował do tego ulepszenia Mystic Melody Gdy gracz zacznie się zbliżać do mostu linowego i ominie serie pętli, powinien zatrzymać się obok najbliższych paneli przyspieszających. Gracz powinien wyskoczyć za barierkę, obojętnie w którą stronę. Powinien wtedy wylądować na jednej z lin mostu i wjechać na niej pod górę. Alternatywnie można zeskoczyć na położony na dole spring, które odbije gracza od razu na szczyt wieży mostu. Znajdują się tam starożytne ruiny, które należy aktywować Mystic Melody. Pojawią się wtedy latające platformy, po których należy przeskoczyć do samotnej platformy z Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 3 minut. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. Limit czasu jest bardzo ścisły i wymaga dobrej znajomości poziomu. Gracz powinien korzystać ze wszelkich ramp do trików, oraz tras z pierścieni (wymagane są do tego Air Shoes), aby zmieścić się w czasie. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz nowych przeciwników, wiele przepaści zostało pozbawionych wiatrów, które unosiłyby gracza. }} Multiplayer thumb|Radical Highway w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie dla dwóch graczy Radical Highway pojawia się bez większych zmian. Na początku poziomu gracze zaczynają jednak od zjeżdżania po dwóch przeciwnych ramionach mostu. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się jeszcze przed pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz przebiegnie przez tunel i dostanie się do sekcji z pierwszym krążkiem linowy, skrzynia położona będzie po lewej stronie, w wąskim zaułku za drewnianymi skrzyniami. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz przetoczy się przez walec, trafi do sekcji w której będzie musiał skakać po Mono Beetle. Skrzynia znajduje się tuż pod Item Boxem, obok drewnianej skrzyni. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Po tym jak gracz przejdzie przez most linowy, trafi do sekcji rozgałęziającej się na dwie trasy. Skrzynia Chao ukryta jest na najniżej położonej platformie, za drewnianymi skrzyniami. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle pojawia się w sekcji z mostem linowym. Można go znaleźć na ostatniej wieży łączącej cały most. Można się tam dostać wjeżdżając po poręczach mostu. W Hard Mode Gold Beetle pojawia się za trzecim punktem kontrolnym, w sekcji z cylindrycznymi platformami, po których trzeba przeskoczyć na górne piętro autostrady. Big the Cat thumb|Big the Cat w Radical Highway Big znajduje się na pomarańczowym sterowcu. Leży na jego skrzydle. Gracz może go zobaczyć podczas lotu drugą rakietą. Muzyka }} W innych grach Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Ośnieżone Radical Highway W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games pokryte śniegiem Radical Highway jest trasą dla indywidualnego i drużynowego Dream Snowboard Cross. Zawodnicy zeskakują na początku z mostu i zjeżdżają przez sekcje podobne do tych co na oryginalnym poziomie, wliczając w to podniebne autostrady, mosty linowe i tunele. Egg Hammery i Gohla pojawiają się tutaj jako główni przeciwnicy. Gracze mogą także zjeżdżać po okazjonalnie występujących poręczach. Sonic Generations [[Plik:SG-RHZ-ikona.png|thumb|Radical Highway w Sonic Generations]] Radical Highway pojawia się w Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS jako piąty poziom, a także ostatni poziom ery Dreamcasta. W Radical Highway gracz toczy również walkę z Shadowem. Ciekawostki *Remiks muzyki z tego poziomu pojawia się w trybie dla dwóch graczy w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Fragment utworu został także wykorzystany na poziomie Terytorium Wroga z Sonic Forces. *Radical Highway wzorowane jest na moście Golden Gate Bridge w San Francisco. *Na jednym z budynków w Radical Highway pojawia się obrotowa głowa NiGHTS. W Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games głowa NiGHTS została zastąpiona głową Chao. Kategoria:Tematyka mostu Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2